Cheers Darlin'
by TaniMar
Summary: Their love was unexpected but filled with so much passion. He never wanted to fall in love with the girl at his shop and suffered when he lost her. Sometimes, fate is amazing enough for a second chance. Dimitri and Rose get that chance.


**A/N:** One shot! Rated MA for a lemon somewhere in there...this little one shot is sorta unbeta'd because my poor beta already had too much work from me and I just couldn't hand this her, she does so much for me already! Mistakes are mine.

Enjoy and let me know what you think!

On Facebook: Add me! **TaniMar Fanfiction**. The banner for this, and my other stories, are on my Facebook page :)

**Disclaimer**: Vampire Academy does not belong to me. Richelle Mead owns this great world and I'm just playing in it :)

* * *

**Cheers Darlin' One Shot**

* * *

_Clink. Clink. Clink_

Mason Ashford cleared his throat to gather the attention of the wedding party.

Meredith smiled proudly at her brother before he began his speech. "I first met Dimitri a few years ago in London. He was a Literature major and my first words to him were: _what the hell are you going to do with that?"_

Meredith and her friends giggled but Dimitri sat unimpressed. He loved books and was proud of the four years at Oxford where he studied.

"Of course we all know that Dimitri owns his own book store, which makes some money but I never thought he'd be worthy of my sister. I still don't think it, but she seems to like him enough..."

~*CD*~

"_Come in! Come in! Excuse the mess; I'm just organizing some new books. I received them from a woman in her late 80s that wanted to decrease her library space." _

_Rosemarie looked around the impressive collection as she inhaled the smell of leather and learning. She watched in amusement as the beautiful man tried to empty a love seat so she would be able to sit down. She bit her lip as he leaned down and showed his impressive tight backside. He was truly glorious. _

"_Thank you," she murmured before sitting down._

_He tucked his brown locks behind his ear and smiled. "would you like some hot chocolate?"_

_Rose smiled at the beautiful man and blushed at his slight Russian accent. "Yes please."_

~*CD*~

Meredith cackled loudly and batted her eyelashes at Shane- one of her coworkers.

Adrian, the resident playboy- and Dimitri's best friend- rolled his eyes at her lack-luster topic of conversation.

Dimitri looked at Meredith and realized how much he hated her laugh. No, he despised it. It was obnoxious and fake; just like her. He sighed and looked into his glass while she babbled on and on about Kim Kardashian and her entertaining show.

"You okay?" Adrian asked, leaning towards Dimitri so no one would hear.

"Of course," Dimitri replied coldly. It was such a lie; he hadn't been fine for months.

"Dimitri don't slouch, it isn't good for you," Meredith, his fiancée scolded him.

Dimitri straightened his back and continued to listen to her ramblings...

~*CD*~

"_What type of book were you looking for?" Dimitri, who had just introduced himself, asked. _

_She looked into his dark eyes before blushing and looking away. She placed her mittens on the table beside her before responding. "A first edition of Jane Eyre. I've looked everywhere but I've had no luck. It's for my best friend Lissa, she adores the book."_

_Dimitri's dark rimmed glasses fell toward to tip of his nose and so he lifted it back up with his pointer finger. Rose bit her lip at the action. "Hmmm, I don't think we have any first editions. I have a fourth edition."_

_Rose shook her head. "I really wanted a first."_

_He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I'm sure I can help you out. I'll contact my connections and see if they have any."_

"_Really? You'd do that?"_

_Dimitri looked towards the wood floor and looked back at her through his lashes. "Anything for a pretty lady."_

~*CD*~

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" Meredith cheered on the dance floor. Her red locks matted against her forehead as she struggled to dance straight.

Dimitri sat and nursed his Russian vodka. He tried to remind himself the reasons he was marrying Meredith but he wasn't having much luck. She was a friendly person, she was...she...he couldn't think of anything else.

When they had first met, he was a quiet bookworm who enjoyed the company of stories instead of people. He was too shy to talk to many women and so he was thrilled when the beautiful redhead showed interest in him. They had nothing in common but he continued dating her because it was convenient for him.

After two years he thought about breaking up with her. No, he was adamant in his decision to break up with her, when she suddenly announced they were now engaged. Dimitri couldn't believe it!

The wedding plans were made quickly and now five months later, Dimitri sat at his rehearsal dinner while his fiancé got drunk off her ass.

He closed his eyes and imagined the hazel, almost green eyes that haunted his dreams. He had ruined everything when his Roza had found out he was in a relationship. He begged her to understand that he loved her! He wanted to be with her! But she didn`t listen and stated she would never be the other woman.

She left him, with tears flowing down her face, and Dimitri's heart broke. He had never loved Meredith because what he had with Roza was true love. He searched for her and tried to contact her but he came up with nothing. He became empty the day she left.

"Dimitri!" Meredith slurred as she approached the tall Russian. She tried to move her hips seductively but all Dimitri could imagine were another set of hips...

"Meredith," he grunted as she plopped herself on his lap. "How much have you had to drink?"

She patted his sharp jaw and nuzzled into his throat. "So much...Dimitri..." she whispered into his ear, "we're getting married."

"I know," he responded stoically.

"You know what I want before my wedding day?"

"What?" Dimitri asked warily.

"You," she whispered.

Dimitri closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm tired and you're drunk."

She moved her head from his neck and pouted. "Seriously? Here I am, in a seriously tight dress and you don't want to fuck me? You haven't touched me in months! I have needs Dimtiri."

He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her blue eyes. They were glazed, signifying her inebriated state, and her thin lips were a purplish colour; the colour of her drink of choice. "I'm sure you can handle them yourself," he spoke harshly before roughly removing her off his lap. He knew he was unnecessarily rude but Dimitri didn't have the patience for it tonight.

He left the private dining hall and made his way across the restaurant. He rubbed his eyes in irritation. Meredith hated his glasses and always made sure he wore contacts. He shook his head in disgust; she controlled his entire life.

He quickly went to the bathroom to remove the offending things and placed his glasses on. He smiled at his reflection as he remembered how much Roza loved his glasses. Dimitri was a strong man but sometimes he felt like crying, especially recently, knowing that he wouldn't touch her again. He kept himself together and left the bathroom. He made a left and collided with a small body.

"Dimitri?" she asked.

His eyes widened in recognition.

~*CD*~

_She searched the shelves and noticed the several rare books he had in his possession. She looked behind her and stared at the lone book. "Wow...a first edition Canterbury Tales," Rose spoke in a daze. It was placed inside a clear glass shelf but she could still see the front. _

_Dimitri chuckled and approached her from behind. She felt the heat of his body and shivered in response. "Only twelve known in existence."_

"_How did you get it?" She asked._

"_In London, where I studied. An old Viscount possessed it and handed it to me. He and his wife were like the grandparents I never had and left this in my possession when they passed."_

_She tapped the glass and noticed its durability. "How much is it worth?"_

_He chuckled and moved closer. "It's not for sale, besides, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

_She turned around and lightly gasped at his proximity. He was so close, too close. "Try me."_

_He smiled down at the petite but curvy brunette. "4.6 million- in Euros."_

_She gasped again and looked back at the book. "You're shitting me?"_

"_There's only twelve known in existence remember? That isn't regular glass and no one really knows I have it. No one really comes to the back shelves."_

_She shook her head in disbelief. "I would do anything to get my hands on that." She faced the tall hottie again. "Don't worry; I'm not going to steal it or anything."_

_He smiled at her. "I hope not."_

_She laughed at his teasing and continued her personal tour. _

~*CD*~

"Lissa?" he asked in bewilderment. Roza's blonde best friend stood in front of him and he couldn't believe it.

She stepped closer to hug him before quickly letting go. "It's good to see you again."

Dimitri nodded slowly. "Are you here with someone?" he asked in hope that maybe, maybe it was the love of his life.

"My fiancé Christian," she pointed to the tall, black haired man behind them.

"Congratulations! When did this happen?" Dimitri was genuinely happy for Lissa. She was such a kind individual.

"Tonight," Lissa giggled. She looked back at Christian before facing Dimitri again. "Well... I should get going. It was nice seeing you again."

Lissa turned around to leave but Dimitri couldn't let her. He needed to know. "Wait," he grabbed her arm. She turned with a force. "I need...I was wondering if you could let me know how Rose is doing. I haven't been able to contact her since we ended things."

Lissa ripped her arm from his hand and sighed- her attempt at cordial affection banishing. "How do you think she's doing?"

Dimitri looked into her jade green eyes and he could see the pain there. She felt for her best friend. "Please tell me."

She bit her lip to hold her tears back, the things she tried to hold back came bursting through her lips. "She's terrible. God! She loved you Dimitri! No-she worshipped you! She thought you were her soul mate and then you destroyed her! How could you? How could you be so cruel?" Lissa's tears flowed freely as she described her friend's pain.

Dimitri hung his head in shame and couldn't help the lone tear that escaped. "I love her. I love her so much Lissa, I never wanted to hurt her. I just wanted to love her."

"You don't love her. If you did, you wouldn't be marrying someone else!"

Dimitri nodded his head in defeat. "I...I just miss her. If she would just talk to me...I don't love my fiancé. I wanted to leave her before I had ever met Rose but things happened. Then Rose came into my life and I forgot about my God damn engagement and everything that came with it. I just wanted to be truly happy and Rose gave me that. I really-"

"Stop," Lissa interrupted him. "Just stop. Nothing can be done anyway, your still getting married right?" Lissa took his silence as confirmation. "Exactly, you get to become a husband while Rose cries away. Goodbye Dimitri."

"Dimitri?" Meredith appeared and glared at Lissa. "Who's this?"

"Enjoy your life Dimitri."

"Wait!" he pleaded but she was walked towards her fiancé. He couldn't let her walk away. She knew where Roza was and he wasn't leaving Lissa alone until he found out also.

He walked towards Lissa but Meredith stopped him. "Who is she Dimitri?" she hissed, the malice in her words very clear.

"I can't do this!" Dimitri admitted as he tried to follow them.

Meredith dug her heels into the floor in an attempt to stop him. "Do what? Dimitri? Where are you going?"

He turned around and grunted when Meredith slammed into his hard chest. "This! Us! I'm sorry Meredith."

Meredith's eyes widened. "What? You can't do this! We are getting married tomorrow!"

He closed his eyes. "What's your favourite book?"

"What?" Meredith asked in aggravation.

"Answer the question," he responded through gritted teeth.

"Lauren Conrad's _L.A Candy"_

He shook his head and laughed loudly before he continued to walk. "You and I will never work out. We never did. I don't love you and I'm not so sure you love me."

Meredith clawed his forearm. "Of course I do! Dimitri, what brought this on? Why propose if you never wanted to marry in the first place?"

Dimitri stopped to stare at the furious red head. "What? I didn't propose! You did! It doesn't matter, we can't do this. We will both regret it for the rest of our lives."

Meredith's bottom lip trembled. "Is this about Shane?"

His dark eyes widened in confusion. "What? What does he have to do with this?"

Meredith broke down sobbing as she spoke. "It was only a...a few times...I...I...it was nothing...just an office fling."

Dimitri paused while he processed her words. He tried to contain the small smile that wanted to appear on his face. "You cheated on me?"

Meredith nodded into her hands and she cried. "I promise I will stop seeing him. You didn't want to touch me for so long and Shane was there. It will end, I promise. We have to get married! Everyone will be so disappointed tomorrow."

He gently patted her back but inside he was cheering. He wasn't upset with her because he had done the same. He had fallen in love with the most beautiful woman in the world and didn't regret his decisions. He just wanted to end this relationship. "Goodbye Meredith."

Meredith let him go and Dimitri walked quicker, hoping he could still find them. He smiled as he spotted Lissa and her date trying to hail a cab. The New York night was dreadfully cold but he could barely feel it with the adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Lissa!" he called out.

Lissa turned around and wiped the drying tears from her face. "What do you want?"

He reached them both and ignored Christian's blatant look to stay away. "I need to know where she is. I love her Lissa and I'm not getting married to anyone unless it's her."

"I don't think that's a good idea." A cab came to a halting screech in front of the trio.

He looked her eyes and pleaded. "Please Lissa. Just give me a chance to talk to her. I need her to hear me out."

Lissa looked at Christian who nodded his head slightly. Lissa looked back at the man her best friend loved. "Alright. Get in."

~*CD*~

_Rose's body tingled on Dimitri's large bed. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were lidded as she stared at the body at the edge of the mattress. _

_Rose was not the kind of woman to sleep with a man she barely knew but she couldn't help herself. She wanted him so badly._

"_You're so beautiful," he commented as he moved towards her. He climbed on the bed and crawled until he was lightly on top of her body. His shoulders flexed as he fisted the sheets._

_He moaned as she trailed her fingers along his chest. His was so hard, his abs clenching with every touch, and Rose couldn't get enough. She was fully clothed but Dimitri only wore his dark jeans. _

"_You're the beautiful one," she whispered before lightly kissing his neck. _

_Dimitri shuddered above her as her full lips made contact with his body. "I want to see you," he murmured, moving down her body. _

_Rose blushed as his hands unbuttoned her sweater. Soon her t-shirt followed behind and she was left in her bra and leggings. _

_Dimitri's eyes roamed across her body before looking back into her eyes. "Do you feel this?"_

_Rose knew instantly what he was referring to. The connection between them was so strong, it couldn't be denied. She nodded._

"_What is it?" he asked. _

_She smiled and lifted her body to place his hair behind his ears. "Us."_

_He kissed her cheek before placing smaller ones along her face. He reached her lips and lightly traced them with his tongue. "Can I kiss you?"_

"_Yes please." She begged._

_He gently cupped her face with his hands before chastely kissing her lips. He did it again, then again, before their lips connected passionately. The connection intensified as the buzzing retreated in between Rose's legs._

_She felt more alive than she had ever felt when she kissed Dimitri. He definitely knew what he was doing as he rolled his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned and grabbed onto his hair to bring him closer. _

_She felt his hands quickly work her bra and she moved away from him so the bra could fall from her body. Dimitri watched as the straps fell off and revealed her large chest. Her nipples hardened painfully at the hungry look in Dimitri's eyes._

_His fingers gently traced her nipples before cupping her breast in his hands. She moaned as the blood flowed there, making them fuller and heavier. _

"_You have the most beautiful breast I have ever seen," Dimitri announced as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. _

"_Oh God...Dimitri," she whimpered as his mouth lowered. _

_He hummed as his mouth closed around a nipple before gently sucking it into his mouth. _

_Rose quickly grabbed onto his head to keep him placed there. Her eyes rolled back as his teeth gently nipped her. _

_She could feel her panties dampen further due to his actions. She tried to rub her thighs together, trying to relieve the tension, but it only helped slightly. _

_His large hands moved further down until they reached the edge of her leggings. "Take them off," she gasped. _

_He looked into her eyes as he slowly lowered them down her hips. She was kneeling on the bed and so Dimitri quickly lifted her body. She gasped at his strength and then moaned when the leggings were finally off. _

_She worked his jeans off more quickly and Dimitri finished her job by kicking them off. She stared at his long and thick member while wondering how it was going to fit into her. She shouldn't have been so surprised that he was so well endowed- the man was over 6'5. She shook off her worries and kissed his lips once more. _

_She giggled as he laid her on the bed. Her eyes shined with happiness and pleasure as Dimitri kissed his way down her body. _

_Her giggle turned into mewls as he fingered her with her panties still on. Her hips moved in time with his fingers and soon enough she was begging for more. _

"_I want to taste you," he announced. _

_Rose nodded furiously, willing to let him do anything, just as long as he continued touching her. _

_He took her underwear off and the moment he crawled back up he delved into her. She cried out and his tongue worked miracles against her. Her fingers were in pain as she clutched his hair but she didn't care; she was lost in the sensation of his magical tongue._

"_Oh God...Oh God...Oh God..." she whimpered as he worked her harder and harder. _

"_Mmmmm," he moaned against her which caused a violent twitch inside her. _

"_Dimitri, wait!" She gasped as she felt her orgasm approaching._

"_Hmm?" he asked from between her legs. _

_His lust filled eyes looked in hers as she responded. "Come here. I don't want to come yet. I want to do that with you inside me."_

_Dimitri smiled before placing one more twitching kiss against her clit. He crawled back up, the movement like an animal, until they were face to face. _

_Dimitri realized he wasn't entirely prepared and mentally cursed himself. "Umm, I don't have anything-"_

"_I'm protected." Rose assured him quickly. She looked into his eyes to make sure he was okay with that. He nodded in reassurance. _

_She smiled and kissed him again while he guided himself inside her. She gasped at the feeling of being filled. She was dripping wet but it was still difficult to get him inside. She was so tiny and he was not. _

_He groaned against her neck as he finally sheathed himself inside her. She dug her nails into his back as they rocked against each other. _

"_Fuck," he groaned as her muscles contracted against him. _

_He was precise in his movements and was able to hit every right spot with every thrust. She was wild and uninhibited as she met every movement. _

_Sweat coated his back and Rose loved the feeling of it. She grabbed his firm ass, the ass she admired earlier and pressed him further inside her. _

_She whimpered as she felt him go further inside her; practically slicing her into two._

"_Faster," she pleaded, not caring about the slight pain she felt. He was so large but she wanted more. Soreness be damned. _

_He thrust into her with short and quick movements; giving her exactly what she wanted. _

_Her teeth found purchase in his shoulder to silence the screams that wanted to come out. _

"_No," Dimitri grunted with another hard thrust. "I want to hear you."_

"_Fuck," Rose screamed as he sped his movements. _

_Her body shook with the force of her impending orgasm. It just seemed to get stronger and stronger. _

"_I can feel you. Oh, Roza. That's it. Give it to me." _

_She licked his neck before crying out, her orgasm taking over her senses. Her vision failed as her body shook intensely. Dimitri continued to thrust in and out, strengthening her release, before giving into his own orgasm._

_She shook and practically sobbed as she clung to him. His entire body weight rested on hers but she enjoyed the feeling. _

_They stayed connected until Dimitri rolled over to his side. They smiled at each other as Dimitri moved her sweaty hair from her face. _

"_You called me Roza," Rose mumbled sleepily._

_Dimitri actually blushed at her observation. "It's you name in my language. It just came out."_

_She smiled with heavy lids. She just wanted to fall asleep. "Well, feel free to call me that anytime you want."_

_He took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'll hold you to that."_

~*CD*~

"Jesus! You don't need to bang so hard!" Rose yelled from across her apartment.

Dimitri wrung his hands together as he waited for his love to open her door. He didn't know what to say now that he was here but he wasn't going to leave.

She opened the door harshly and stood shocked at the sight before her. Dimitri was equally in shock at seeing her beautiful face once more. Her dark brown hair sat on top of her head in a bun and her sweats had several stains on them but she couldn't look more beautiful.

Her hazel eyes widened and her full cherry lips parted with nothing to say.

Dimitri smiled and took a step forward before feeling the sharp slap across his cheek. He rubbed his cheek but knew he deserved that.

"That's all I have to say to you," she murmured before slamming the door in his face.

Dimitri quickly placed his foot before the door could completely close. He opened his mouth to finally speak. "Please Roza! Just hear me out!"

She ripped the door back open in disgust. "Don't call me that! You don't get to call me that!"

"I ended things with her! It's over."

Rose stopped moving for a second before responding. "It doesn't matter. You lied to me. You never told me about her. I thought you were single but it was all a lie."

He approached her slowly and placed his hands on the sides of the door. "It wasn't a lie. What I feel for you isn't a lie. I was weak and a coward for not ending things sooner or telling you the truth. You came into my life so suddenly and I couldn't deny what I felt for you. I had never felt anything like that before and it scared me. You scared me. You showed me real love, love that I knew I never had with her. I wanted to end things sooner but my fear of being alone stopped me, and then suddenly she was announcing our marriage! I didn't know what to do. I was lost and then a week later you came and everything felt okay. Everything felt fine."

Rose's face crumbled at hearing Dimitri's confession. "You should have ended things then. You should have..."

He stepped closer towards her until they were almost nose to nose; well, chest to nose in their case. "I wish I could take it back. I wish I could end my relationship years ago. I wish so many things but I can't change it. I can't, but I can change what happens in the future. I want you Roza; I want a future with you. Please, please give us a chance. Let me build that trust back. Let me show you how much I love you."

Rose closed her eyes in defeat. She couldn't deny him any longer. She had been dying for weeks, drowning in her misery. She debated, several times, whether or not she should just go back to him. She missed him so much, that she was willing to be the other woman. She was ashamed of herself but she couldn't help her thoughts.

"Roza...give us a chance." Dimitri pleaded as he gently placed his hands on her face.

Rose looked up into her love's life and nodded. "I don't know. Let's just...this won't be easy. You have to work for my trust back."

Dimitri nodded, grateful that he even got a chance for something.

Rose smiled lightly at him before moving away from the door. "Come in so we can talk more. I was just about to make some drinks, would you like some hot chocolate?"

Dimitri answered, "yes please."

~*CD*~

Dimitri could feel his wife's kisses against his chest but he continued in his deception of sleep.

"Dimtiri," his wife purred.

He kept his face neutral as she trailed lower and lower.

He couldn't help the grown that erupted from him as his wife took his hard member into her mouth.

"Jesus," he gasped when he felt her tongue come out to play.

He heard and felt her giggle as she tortured him. He loved mornings like this, mornings where his wife would pleasure him before taking her.

Six years into their relationship didn't stop the passion that flowed through them. They always acted like newlyweds who constantly made love. He loved every moment of it.

He took the covers off so he could see his beautiful wife servicing him. Her hazel eyes held amusement and hunger and she worked him over. She was truly a master at her craft.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the little girl spoke while banging on the wooden door.

Dimitri actually whimpered when his Roza stopped. "Yes darling?"

"I'm hungry!" little Abby announced.

Rose smiled apologetically at her frustrated husband. She reached up to peck him on the lips. "We'll finish this later," she whispered.

He grabbed her face and kissed her harder before mumbling. "I'll hold you to that."

She giggled while placing Dimitri's large shirt over her swollen belly. He loved it when she was round with his child; a sense of pride filled him every time he looked at her. This was their second child and Dimitri was thrilled at the knowledge that a little boy would be joining their family in a few months.

He reached for his jeans and followed Rose outside the room. Little Abby stood with her Tinkerbelle pyjamas and her favourite teddy bear in her hands.

She squealed in delight when her father picked her up. "Hello beautiful," he greeted her.

"Daddy!" she laughed as she placed kisses all over his face.

"So what's this I hear about you being hungry?" he asked.

She nodded, her dark eyes sparkling. "Very hungry daddy. I could eat a house!"

"A house?" Dimitri asked. "I don't think you can eat a house."

Abby giggled into her father's neck as they made their way downstairs. After dating for eight months, Rose had moved into the little apartment on top of Dimitri's bookstore. The space was getting cramped; especially with the preparation of the new baby.

He was excited to tell Rose about the extra space he bought next door. Rose was going to love the new space and she would be thrilled that they didn't have to move. Selling the 4.6 million edition was worth the security he was able to give Rose.

"What do you want to eat sweetie?" Rose asked Abby.

"Cereal and hot chocolate!" she announced gleefully.

Rose made just that and together they enjoyed their lovely breakfast as a family. Dimitri watched his wife and daughter with so much love and knew how lucky he was to have them. He was thankful for his family and thanked God- and Lissa- everyday, for bringing her back to him.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please leave a little review to let me know what you thought!

**Swept Away readers: Update tomorrow :)** If you haven't read my multi chap fic check it out on my profile!


End file.
